


Refugio

by kuromi1905



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: And Jaina is there to comfort her, Angst and Feels, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sylvanas and her destructive / depressing thoughts, Sylvanas feeling things, character introspection, implicit sex (or not so implicit), one more crazy idea?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Por tantos años pensó que su hogar era la oscuridad del abismo. Que no pertenecía a otro lugar que no fuera el olvido. Que no le quedaba mas que los fantasmas de todo lo que alguna vez amo...Que para ella no habría mas que miseria y dolor hasta el final de su existencia.Quizás por eso fue que no quiso creer que aquello no se era mas que solo un sueño cuando comenzó a sentir algo mas que rabia o melancolía. Cuando una extraña sensación de seguridad comenzó a calar en lo mas profundo de su alma maldita. O cuando el dolor dejo ser tan fuerte y sus heridas comenzaron a ser lentamente sanadas.No quiso creer que en el corazón y los brazos de esa orgullosa e irritante mujer había encontrado un lugar para sentirse a salvo...un lugar para sentirse amada."
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Refugio

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente no se si esto es algo muy fumado, o solo una idea demasiado rara. Pero necesitaba escribirla...solo espero que se entienda el mensaje.
> 
> Y no estoy segura si la calificación es la correcta xD
> 
> PD: Sylvanas necesita muchos abrazos y mimos para dejar de sentirse tan basura...y ya sabemos quien estaría dispuesta a dárselos xDD

Refugio

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Tanto que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así.

Cuando fue la última vez que se sintió bienvenida en algún lugar, sin miradas de recelo o un palpable odio a su alrededor que le hicieran creer que se adentraba a las fauces de una sanguinaria bestia.

Cuando fue la ultima vez que sintió la confianza suficiente para dejar que alguien se acercara a ella, lo suficiente como para poder clavarle una daga en su pecho, y recibir una tierna caricia en vez de una amarga traición.

Cuando fue la última vez que se permitió deshacerse por unos momentos de su impoluta mascara de fría indiferencia para ser ella misma. Para permitirse sentir algo más que ira o dolor por lo maldita de su existencia. Para relajar la tensión de sus hombros y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando fue la última vez que sintió que pertenecía a algún lugar que no fuera el olvido.

Y por más que lo intentara, por lo mucho que escudriñara en el oscuro laberinto de su mente, no podía recordar cuando fue la última que realmente se sintió verdaderamente amada.

O simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Tal vez porque para encontrar ese momento debía volver a un pasado, a una vida que se le hacía ajena. Una época en la que aún tenía una patria que proteger, una familia que siempre la recibían con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa sincera, y un hogar al cual regresar…y por el cual estaba cansada lamentarse por todo lo que había perdido.

Ya había derramado suficientes lagrimas a lo largo de su vida y muerte por quienes jamás volverán…por algo que nunca recuperara.

O de eso se había convencido.

Quizás por eso es que no podía dejar de sentirse tan maravillada como extrañada al saber que aquello no era un sueño que se desvanecería al despertar. Ya que, para su dicha o desgracia, ese inquietante sentimiento de seguridad y afecto seguía ahí al abrir sus ojos, aun floreciendo en los restos de su corazón marchito. Siempre presente a su alrededor, ya sea con la delicadeza de una tenue brisa o con la intensidad de una feroz tormenta.

Y que, en esos instantes, en la soledad de su recamara, cubierta por las tinieblas de una noche fría y el cálido cuerpo de su amada, la abrumaban completamente.

Demostrándole esa retorcida necesidad llamada amor a cada momento, de formas tan crudas como diversas. Sea con un simple gesto, o una amable sonrisa. Sea cuando a luz del crepúsculo sus labios se unían en un beso abrazador o un delicado roce, dejando caer sus elaboradas mascaras de crueldad y porcelana para hundirse lentamente en un mar de deseo y dolor.

Cuando sus bocas se buscaban frenéticamente como dos animales rabiosos, o sus lenguas se degustaban salvajemente del agridulce sabor de la otra.

Sea cuando aquella dulce hija de los mares suspiraba deseosa en su boca y ella temblaba ansiosa por profanar la pureza de su precioso ángel de alas grises.

O cuando no había un solo ápice de disgusto o repulsión en el rostro de aquella determinada mujer, en el instante en que sus manos, tan ásperas como gélidas, la tocaban o la despojaban de sus ropas como una bestia enceguecida de lujuria.

Cuando le permitía acariciar su cuerpo desnudo sin tapujo alguno, de manera tan dulce como desalmada, hasta los rincones mas oscuros de su ser. O que marcaran su nívea piel con raudos besos o feroces mordidas, dejándola saborear el embriagador sabor de su sangre, mientras sentía como su amada niña se retorcía complacida entre sus manos cuando tocaba sus muslos o apretujaban con vehemencia sus pechos.

Sea cuando se entregaban a sus deseos más bajos, sumergiéndose en una pecaminosa danza de placer y dolor. Cuando sus caderas se movían a un ritmo pausado o frenético y sus pieles se empapaban de sexo y melancolía.

Cuando su boca profana se encontraba con aquel fruto prohibido entre las piernas de su amada hechicera para degustar vorazmente, entre suspiros entrecortados o apasionados jadeos, del dulce sabor de su sexo hasta aplacar su insaciable sed por aquel adictivo néctar.

O tal vez cuando no podía evitar estremecerse de doloroso placer al sentir como aquellas manos cálidas la destrozaban de maneras tan puras como perversas con un solo roce. Cuando esos delicados dedos exploraban su cuerpo marchito, acariciando con devoción sus cicatrices o cerrando viejas heridas que se habían negado a sanar.

Sea cuando se sentía ahogarse en el tempestuoso azul de esa dulce mirada. Esos ojos profundos que la desnudaban sin resistencia alguna, haciéndola sentir tan pequeña y vulnerable como nunca nadie habia hecho. Tan necesitada del afecto que solo un alma tan rota como la de ella podía brindarle.

O quizás cuando algo cercano a un latido se sintiera en su corazón inerte, en el instante en que le obsequiaba la dicha de escucharla pronunciar su nombre, entre extasiados gemidos, en el instante en que terminaban de entregarse una vez más a esa venenosa necesidad llamada deseo.

Siempre dejándole en claro lo real de su amor y a donde pertenecía.

Ese lugar en donde una criatura maldita como ella podría sentirse a salvo del mundo y de su propia oscuridad. Y que encontraría en nada menos que en los brazos de un enemigo jurado, de una mujer tan orgullosa como insufrible a quien el destino y sus deseos de supervivencia las había unido en lo que se suponía una mentira.

Un lugar llamado Jaina Proudmoore, en el que cada noche podría refugiarse en la calidez de su cuerpo. Cobijarse en la seguridad de sus brazos. Y dejarse arrullar por el constante latir de un corazón vivo como si escuchara la más dulces de las melodías.

Un alma desquebrajada, que mantenía su nobleza a pesar del dolor y sus pecados, dispuesta a darle ese voto de confianza que todos le había negado. A mirarla como algo mas que un paria indeseable. Y más que nada, dispuesta a obsequiarle su afecto sin temor a una traición. Un precioso regalo del cual, aun a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntas, no creía merecer.

Ya que no era más que una burla, una triste sombra retorcida de lo que alguna vez fue. Una patética general que había fracasado al intentar salvar a su pueblo, al igual que había fracasado al intentar proteger a quienes más amaba. Un ser corrupto y vengativo que había sido traído a la “vida” para sembrar muerte y destrucción por donde quiera que pisara.

Una criatura profana manchada de la sangre de inocentes, de quienes debió proteger, que solo sabía causar dolor a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a ella.

Un horrible monstruo sin piedad que destrozaba todo a su paso, incluso a quienes alguna vez le dieron su afecto. Y que no merecía mas que pudrirse en la oscuridad del abismo más profundo.

Y la sola idea de hacerle eso a Jaina. De dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos oscuros y perversos que se agitaban en su mente cada vez que estaban solas en algún lugar, cada vez que hacían el amor y sus manos se posaban salvajemente sobre el frágil cuello de esta. De hacerle daño, de verla sufrir por su culpa, era algo que aterraba enormemente…y de lo que no sería capaz de soportar.

No, ella nunca se merecería a alguien tan puro como ella. Solo había tenido suerte que Jaina haya sido tan valiente para ofrecerse como voluntaria a esta farsa de matrimonio, así como un cordero a un lobo hambriento.

Tanta suerte que recién ahora era consciente de ese hecho.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, dejando que esas sus temores y destructivos deseos la llevaran a los rincones más sombríos de su mente, que no se percató de los sutiles movimientos del cuerpo junto a ella, o del repentino cambio en el ascenso y caída del pecho sobre el cual descansaba su cabeza, sino hasta que escucho la inconfundible voz de aquella fascinante hechicera romper con la calma afonía de la noche:

-Puedo escucharte pensar desde hace más de una hora, Sylvanas. – afirmo una todavía adormilada Jaina, un tanto curiosa y temerosa por saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la Reina Banshee en medio de la noche. Una “sana” preocupación” que no tardo en dejar entrever en sus siguientes palabras - Por favor dime que no estas ideando una nueva forma de fastidiar a alguien y menos a mi madre. La última vez apenas si pude convencerla de que no te atara a la proa de su barco y terminara de por provocar una guerra. –dejando más que claro lo poco dispuesta que estaba a tener que soportar la ira de su madre junto con otro posible dolor de cabeza por los “inocentes comentarios” de su amada, tanto por el tono hastiado de su voz como por la mirada suspicaz que le dirigía en esos momentos.

Resoplando divertida y haciendo como si nada pasase, la aludida elfa le contesto:

-Me hieres esposa. ¿Por qué piensas eso de mí? He sido una buena chica últimamente. No he comenzado ninguna guerra que yo recuerde. –replicándole aquello con fingida inocencia y disgusto en su voz. Logrando apenas mantener a raya la angustia que la embargaba, como a los insidiosos demonios en su mente, gracias tanto a su férrea voluntad como a las suaves caricias sobre su cabello que su querida maga le brindaba en esos instantes.

Solo para que después de unos instantes, y sin poder evitar dejar que de su pecho se comenzara a escuchar un suave ronroneo ante aquella agradable e irresistible sensación que le provocaban esos delicados dedos que ahora deambulaban una de sus .sensibles orejas, una Sylvanas más calmada continuara diciendo:

-Además, ¿no se supone que estabas demasiado dormida como para interesarte en el nuevo plan malvado estaba pensado? – le cuestiono esta con la ingeniosa ironía que tanto la caracterizaba, a la vez que levantaba su cabeza lo suficiente para devolverle una ceja levantada junto a una mirada inquisitiva.

Resoplando con una mezcla de fastidio y diversión, y con una expresión de pura incredulidad en su rostro, la peliblanca le replico de manera tan sincera como contundente:

\- Porque se lo mucho que te encanta provocar a los demás. En especial si es alguien de la Alianza…o mi madre. – pronunciando esas palabras con gran seguridad y confianza, casi como si se jactara de lo imbatible de su argumento, a la vez que con su mano libre obligaba a bajar suavemente la cabeza de su amada esposa nuevamente sobre su pecho. Solo para que luego de unos segundos, y mientras sus orbes azules seguían fijos en la figura de aquella “maliciosa” mujer, agregara- Y lo estaría si no fuera porque podía oír tus pensamientos hasta en mis sueños. Así que dime querida, ¿Qué es lo que te perturba últimamente? –sin poder evitar hacer evidente el enorme sarcasmo en esa pregunta.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y mientras una de sus manos deambulaba tranquilamente sobre el aplanado vientre de la hechicera, desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta rozar el dobladillo de las sabanas sobre sus caderas, la altiva elfa se dispuso a continuar con este juego de bromas e ingenio, diciendo:

-Solo… - Pero, en el instante en que la primera palabra salió de su boca una oleada de emociones agridulces la hicieron detenerse en seco, a la vez un silencioso y familiar dolor se hacían presente en su pecho, producto de esos temores, de esos pensamientos oscuros que sabía no podría seguir ignorando por siempre.

Obligándola a quedarse callada durante unos tensos pero cortos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad. Hasta que, y sintiendo la creciente preocupación en los ojos de su amada, la fría cazadora se decidió a romper el silencio reinante, diciendo: 

\- Solo estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy en tenerte a mi lado…No sabes lo mucho que significas para mi Jaina…Tanto que ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de eso. – dejando que su corazón marchito fuera el que hablara en esta ocasión, con una crudeza y sinceridad inusitadas. A tal punto que la banshee no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la aludida mujer, como si fuera un temeroso cervatillo buscando ocultarse de un vil cazador, ante la extrema vulnerabilidad que estaba experimentando en esos instantes.

Una confesión tan inesperada que dejo a la siempre elocuente peliblanca sin palabras y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Provocando que aquella incomoda afonía volviera a hacerse presente entre aquellas mujeres durante varios minutos hasta que, habiendo ordenado un poco sus pensamientos y de forma serena, la maga dijera:

-Tú también eres importante para mí, Sylvanas, incluso si a veces quisiera convertirte en un cubo de hielo. – asegurando aquellos con un sutil dejo de ironía en su voz, a la vez que continuaba jugueteando cariñosamente con uno de los largos oídos de su amada elfa y disfrutaba en silencio de aquel adorable ronroneo. Solo para que después de uno breves momentos de silencio, esta continuara diciendo - Porque, no tengo que esconderme contigo. No tengo que ocultar mis cicatrices o mi rabia, porque sé que nunca me juzgarías por eso. Tu entiendes el dolor mejor que nadie - siendo ahora el turno de la hechicera dejar al descubierto su corazón con esas sentidas pero afectuosas palabras. Solo para que, tan sorpresivamente como el origen de su actual conversación, la de intensos orbes azules se moviera lo suficiente para besa tiernamente la parte superior de la cabeza de la mujer escondida entre su cuello y los largos mechones platinados de su cabello. Y seguidamente agregar - Y no tienes idea de lo agraciada que estoy por eso, mi elfa tonta.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, pero esta vez era uno desprovisto de toda tensión o incomodidad. Una afonía que le permitiría a ese par de mujeres reflexionar sobre lo que acababan de decir y de lo posiblemente cuanto se habían “humillado” en menos de cinco minutos.

Pero que, para fortuna o no de ambas, no duro lo suficiente para hacer más grande su “vergüenza”:

-Mierda…incluso después de tanto tiempo, seguimos siendo un desastre comunicándonos – dijo una cansada y “sorprendida” Jaina por la enorme torpeza emocional que aparentemente no sabía que compartía con su esposa.

-Y dudo que algún día vaya a cambiar, Proudmoore. Pero aprenderemos a vivir con eso. – afirmo tranquilamente la arrogante elfa, como si se resignara sin más remedio a su “terrible destino”. Al instante en que besaba suavemente el cuello de la aludida mujer, en especial en los recientes moretones que adornaban su blanquecina piel, provocando que esta no pudiera evitar estremecerse gustosa ante lo peligrosamente tierno de esa atención.

Y solo para que luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio en el que sus labios estuvieron ocupados, Sylvanas agregara:

-Te quiero. – al momento en que volvía a acomodarse sobre el pecho de la hechicera y una de sus manos se afirmaba posesivamente sobre las caderas de estas, en un inconsciente intento por no alejarse del confortable calor de su cuerpo.

Solo para seguidamente escuchar a Jaina decir:

-Y yo a ti Sylvanas…te amo. – pronunciando esas simples, pero importantes palabras, cargadas de un amor tan crudo como honesto, al instante en que su mano izquierda se posaba tiernamente sobre sobre el brazo que se abrazaba a sus caderas mientras su otra mano ahora se enredaba suavemente en la descolorida melena rubia de su amada y sus ojos lentamente comenzaban a volverse más pesados, hasta dejar que el sueño nuevamente se apoderara de ella.

Y fue entonces que, en medio de las sombras de la noche y los suaves ronquidos de su esposa, que Sylvanas se había dado cuenta de que, mereciéndolo o no, no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera entre los brazos de la mujer a su lado.

Que había encontrado un lugar para lamer sus heridas y sentirse segura.

Que en el cuerpo y en el corazón de aquella desafiante mujer había hallado aquel lugar que jamás creyó volvería a tener.

Había encontrado un hogar...Un refugio donde podrían sentirse a salvo de sus propios demonios.

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de mas de dos meses de flojera yo y mis ideas locas vuelven xD
> 
> He de confesar que esta idea se me ocurrió escuchando muchas bandas de grunge como Alice in chains (la melancolia me inspira?) Pero en fin, espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado (y mas que nada se haya entendido lo que queria transmitir) Todo comentario y critica constructiva serán bienvenidos...y como dije, espero les guste mi basura llena de sentimientos y drama de este querido par de damas.
> 
> Espero volver pronto con la continuacion de Ash Crow y Aventuras de crianza antes de vuelva a no tener tiempo xD
> 
> PD: El lore actual de WoW es horrible.
> 
> Nos vemos!!


End file.
